


Meeting Jesse

by ericsonclan



Series: OG World [31]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: James comes across a strange young man in the woods.
Relationships: Jesse/James (Walking Dead: Suffer The Children)
Series: OG World [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815361
Kudos: 9





	Meeting Jesse

**Author's Note:**

> (by Laura)

It had been a quiet day for James, as most were. He hadn’t come across anyone from Ericson for several days, which meant his time had been spent in silence, guiding walkers into the barn, foraging as needed, and watching the sun rise over the hills. It was a peaceful existence, and that was all that he could ask for. He was circling back toward his camp when he felt the presence of another nearby. Human contact was so infrequent that when someone was near, he could feel them before he could even see them, blood reaching out to blood. Cautiously, he approached, wary of what he would find.

As the person entered his line of sight, James could see that it was a young man who appeared to be about his own age. He was standing still, his back to James. Long black hair fell down his back, a portion gathered in a series of braids pulled together against the top of his head. As James came closer, he could see that the man was holding a freshly killed hare in his hands. Then he spoke.

“Great Spirit, Creator and unwilling prey, let this hunt sustain me as I walk each day in the world of men,” The man then proceeded to take the hare and slice down from its throat through its belly and along both legs, preparing it to be skinned. It had sounded like a prayer to James, something he hadn’t heard in a long time. The man seemed preoccupied with his prey, so now would be an opportune time to slip away. James turned around, ready to disappear back within the forest.

“There’s no point in hiding. I know you’re there,”

James flinched. Had he made a sound without realizing it?

“I came across your tracks as I was passing through. Been keeping an eye out since then. You certainly have skills, I’ll give you that,”

James didn’t answer. What exactly was he supposed to say?

“Are you going to turn around and face me?”

Reluctantly, James acquiesced. The man was facing him now, holding the hare in one arm by his side. The hunting knife he’d been holding was back in its sheath. He saw the man’s eyes narrow slightly as he studied James.

“A Whisperer. It’s been a long time since I’ve seen any of your kind. Tell me, where are the others?”

“I’m… alone,” James managed. “Have been for years,”

“Take off your mask,” the man instructed. “Then look me in the eyes and say that again,”

Slowly, James removed the walker skin. He felt naked underneath it, completely exposed. “I’m alone,”

The man was silent for a few seconds, seeming to study him. Then he nodded, accepting James’ statement. “Do you have any food?”

Why was he asking? He had his own. Hesitantly, James nodded.

The man raised the hare. “I’ll split this in exchange for whatever you have at your camp. Anything that’s not rabbit,”

James had half an inclination to smile. Humorous candor was rare these days. Showing this man his camp may be foolish, but he could relocate come the dawn. His campsite had run dry anyways. He lifted his walker mask, placing it back on before motioning for the man to follow. They kept several paces away from each other as they made their way through the woods. When they reached James’ humble camp, the man settled down on a nearby log, continuing his work on the rabbit. James took off his mask and set about checking his own provisions. He had some dried fish as well as corn and some berries. A bit of each should suffice.

“So, your name?” the man asked, not looking up from his work.

“James,”

That caused him to pause, letting out a snort. “You’ve got to be shitting me,”

“What?”

The man gestured to his chest. “I’m Jesse,”

James stared at him blankly.

“You know. Jesse, James, Team Rocket? Did you grow up without a TV or something?”

“Oh. Oh!” James exclaimed, realization dawning on him. He chuckled softly.

Jesse shook his head. He began humming a tune as he peeled the skin from the hare. James wasn’t certain, but from the vague memories he had of the show, it sounded like the Pokémon theme song. He tried to remember the words to the song as he started up the fire.

\---

It was a good meal that night, better than most James had. He ate well whenever he dropped by Ericson, but besides that he usually found himself subsisting on whatever he came across when he remembered to eat, usually cramming it down rather than attempting to make anything for himself that surpassed edibility. It wasn’t an amazing meal by any means, but Jesse had pulled out some herbs from a pouch around his waist that really helped cover the usual gaminess of the rabbit. The two ate together in silence, the sounds of encroaching night providing enough commentary for both of them. James wasn’t sure if there would be any benefit to speaking, so he held his tongue, trying to garner information from what he could observe of the young man.

From the look of him, he’d been on the road for a long time. His clothes had a level of wear and dirt upon them that those in communities usually attempted to at least alleviate. He looked to be around James’ age, perhaps Hispanic. James noticed something within the braids on the back of his head. They looked like pine needles. Had he travelled down from the north?

Jesse met his gaze, and James quickly looked away. He didn’t mean to be intrusive. “So,” Jesse began, breaking the silence. “How long have you been on your own?”

James shook his head. “Can’t remember,” Aasim had mentioned the current date to him at some point. He’d been keeping track of it since the world fell apart. James had been surprised how much time had passed. But now that date had slipped from his memory. Things like that were meaningless in the woods. All that remained was the cycle of seasons, ever changing, ever the same.

“It must have been quite some time. You move like a Whisperer, but you don’t act like one,”

“No?”

“Whisperers are cocky bastards,” Jesse noted, pulling a piece of meat off the bone. “Always think they’re smarter than all the others. As if everyone who’s lived long enough in this hellscape hasn’t figured out how to mask their scent. They’ll cut your throat as soon as look at you too. But you were planning to slip back into the woods when you saw me, weren’t you? That’s not the Whisperers’ way,”

“I wanted to avoid confrontation,” James replied. “Figured that was better… wiser,”

Jesse nodded thoughtfully. “Are there others around these parts?”

James flinched. He’d sworn to Clementine and the others that he’d never disclose the location of Ericson. None of them wanted to risk the events of the Delta ever happening again.

“That’s a yes,” Jesse said, noting his body language. “I understand the hesitance. A closed mouth keeps you alive these days. I was asking because I want to avoid running into anyone else, but I understand that you can’t take me at my word on that,”

They returned to their eating, slipping back into silence.

James broke it next. “Are you camped near here?”

“Don’t need to be. All I have are the clothes on my back,”

That was unusual. Staying on the move meant travelling light, but to have nothing?

Jesse noted James’ surprise. “Ran into a nasty group about two dozen miles from here. Barely got out. Figured I’d keep a wide perimeter, see if I could circle back once they’re gone,”

“Did you leave something important back there?”

“Information,”

James waited to see if Jesse would elaborate further, but he didn’t. Instead he rose to his feet, looking out into the darkness. “Thank you. For splitting the meal. It was a good one,”

“Agreed,”

“I’ll be sure to head a good distance out before I settle for the night. You won’t have to worry about finding me underfoot again,” With that he began to head into the night.

“Jesse?”

He paused, turning to meet James’ eyes.

“Yeah?”

“I hope you find what you’re looking for,”

“You too, James. Whatever that may be,” With that he was gone, and James was left alone once more. James prodded the fire thoughtfully, thinking back on the interaction. Having human contact was… appreciated. Perhaps he should visit Ericson. Not for a few days, just to be careful. But soon. It would be good to see them all again.


End file.
